


Child of the Apocalypse...

by Destialforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between Heaven and Hell is raging .....and the side of good looks to be losing so the Winchesters in a bid of desperation called in a favor from Death.<br/>And Death has called upon the one thing that no-one on the earth knows exists the fifth horseman...she is Chaos !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What was and What will be again...

 

The last of the horsemen walks silently through an open field.  
As he approaches the center of the field the world around him starts to shake  
the ground in front begins to boil and roll. This continues for almost 15 minutes  
while Death watchs from the sidelines finally there is a blinding flash of light.  
When the light fades there on the ground kneels a young woman her long hair covering  
her body from veiw .  
"Welcome home child" Death finally speaks in his mono-tone voice  
The woman looks up squinting into the light...."Hello daddy "  
With that Death smiles "Time to go , lots of work to do. " Death turns and walks back  
to his car "Come along Tyrnus ,don't waste time the world doesn't have."  
Tyrnus stands snaps her fingers and is dressed and tidy and ready to face the world.  
"Coming daddy...Would'nt want to keep the end of the world waiting now would  
we." she says smiling  
"Cheeky child your just like your father." He says shaking his head  
"Heaven help the world but then if they need me , they can use all the help they can  
get." I said laughing  
"All worlds contain chaos child it's only when it starts to run rampant that you are  
needed , remember that!" he says raises his hand a long bony finger at her.  
"You are chaos Tyrnus do not forget that...it is job. You are here to control the excess  
amounts that we are dealing with right now nothing more am I making myself clear!?"  
"Yes Daddy after all you're the boss." I said  
I hate this i'm suppose to be the fifth horseman Chaos daughter of War and Death .  
But all i'm allowed to is follow orders first from war and now that he's gone I take orders  
from death.  
It's always the same , some things never change.


	2. Cars , Bars and Chaos....Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos gets to work...doing what Chaos does best.

Tyrnus and Death drove for a while the lights of the other cars whizzing by the window like fireflys.  
"So where are we going?" She asked looking over at Death as they drove  
"We aren't going anywhere...You child are going to go and get to work. You know what to do I trust that you won't need a  
babysitter. " Death said without even glancing away from the road  
"That's not how War did things..I always traveled with him. ALWAYS!" I was always trapped with War when I was out before  
never left to wander free on my own.  
He always told me it was for my own good , that I wouldn't know how to handle myself alone....That I was to young.  
Maybe all parents are clingy like that or maybe it's just mine....  
It got old fast following along after War like a puppy he was training , one that was always letting him down.  
Atleast that's how he made me feel....I could never do anything right in his eyes.  
I glanced back over at Death my other parent....we've never really spent much time around each other.  
He was always in the background working .....Just being there I watched him ofcourse I was curious he is my father after all  
but I never understood him.  
The art of Death makes no sense to me....it's so organized (for the most part) everyone has a time that's pre-determined.  
There's no getting out of death....  
War however that I understood...War is Chaos at it's finest..no amount of planning can fix that.  
I was always more at ease on a battle field...surrounded by the screams and chaos .  
It was always so calming there for me I knew my place in that world ....but the world outside the windows of this car.  
It's all so different and strange ....I can feel the chaos everywhere.  
It was never like that before....maybe the world really is ending.  
"At your age child you should know how to handle your job by now....If you can't then we'll find out quickly enough." Death said with a small smile on his face  
"What happens if I can't handle it by myself?" I shouldn't push him but then that's part of me I can't really help my self now can I .  
"If you can't deal with your job alone then i'll get you a babysitter....I already have someone in mind just in case. Let's hope it doesn't come to that....just do your job like a good girl and everything will be fine." death smiled looking over at his daughter for the first time since she was raised from below.  
"I'll be fine daddy." You can't escape death no one ever said you couldn't lie to him...  
Well at least if this is the end of the world i'll have a front row seat to all the fun....I can't wait to see what happens next.


	3. Cars , Bars and Chaos....Oh my!  part 2

Finally the car slowed to a stop...  
The location wasn't what I had been expecting we stopped outside a cemetery , an old one by the looks of it.  
"Why here?" I asked  
"Every journey has a beginning and an end child....This is where your journey begins." Death said  
"But why??" I was curious why my journey had to start in someplace like this , usually I was in places filled with the living.  
"Because this is where it starts! No more useless questions...run along and get to work. " Death said never once looking away from the window in front of him.  
" (sigh) Fine Bye Daddy" my journey was not starting out well that's for sure.  
"Don't pout so Tyrnus you'll be surprised how much chaos you'll find in this quiet place. " Death smiled  
I didn't really believe him I mean it's an old cemetery how much chaos could there be in someplace as quiet as this.  
I got out of the car and started walking farther into the cemetery skirting the edges of the stones.  
When I glanced back my father and his car were both gone ....not really surprising Death has always been famous for how quietly it sneaks up on people .  
As I made my way farther and farther into the cemetery....I suddenly saw a light and I started to feel the chaos roll over me in waves.  
It felt wonderful .....like warm water just rolling over you wave after wave.  
I kept walking and I found two men ....hmmm...digging!?  
I could hear them talking from where I was standing but I was sure they couldn't see me yet for that I would have to venture closer.  
I stopped and just listened to them talk to each other.  
"This isn't the right one!"  
"I'm telling you this is the right one...look at the map!"  
"You were holding the map upside down....Damn it Dean!"  
"Are you sure it was upside down?? it looked right to me.."  
"Yes i'm sure we need to be 6 more rows in that way...we're going to be here all night now."  
And with that the taller one stomped off , leaving the other one behind grumbling.  
I took a step forward...not watching where I was walking and I stepped on a twig.  
The grumbly one's head shot up and he looked in my direction.  
I know better...I blame the waves of chaos I was to busy feeling to pay attention.  
"Who's there?" He yelled pulling out a gun and pointing it my way.  
Hmmm interesting  
"Just me....please don't shoot mister" I said using my best 'im sweet and helpless' voice  
"Sweetheart what are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked  
"I got lost ...I just meant to go for a walk and the next thing I knew I was here...I saw the light hoping that you could help me"  
He shook his head and lowered the gun to his side.  
"You shouldn't have gone out for a walk at night it's a dangerous world we live in honey....listen my brother and I have something to finish up here but when we're done we'll give you a ride back to town ok..?" he looks tired....I wonder what it feels like tired.  
"Ok thank you mister" I said smiling  
"Call me Dean darling and my brother is Sam....you wait right there and we'll come get you when we're done.." he said  
"ok thank you" He was pleasant to look at for a human....a little taller then me , not thin but not fat either, I couldn't see his eyes  
but something tells me he has nice eyes.  
And Oh the chaos that rolled from his direction....it was wonderful!  
Almost enough to make a horseman giddy , I smiled at the thought.  
Maybe i'll stay close to these two for awhile something tells me that where ever they go there's going to be chaos galore.  
I feel a shiver run down my back just at the thought of it....  
Maybe I didn't lie to Death after all .

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and it's un-beta'd so please be patient.....Suggestion are always welcome...! >:)  
> It may or may not have more chapters i'm just not sure!!


End file.
